Vérité et Uchiha
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Sasuke avait longuement hésité, mais aujourd'hui serait le jour où sa fille, Sarada, apprendrait la vérité sur leur clan. One-Shot.


**One Shot écrit en 2 petites heures, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Oubliez pas qu'une review ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la jeune Sarada Uchiha. Après sa réussite à l'examen de sélection, elle allait devenir chûnin. Un sourire de trois kilomètres éclaira son visage fin lorsqu'enfin, les examinateurs lui tendirent le fameux papier attestant de ses capacités. Polie, Sarada s'inclina tout de même pour les remercier avant de foncer chez elle afin de montrer sa victoire à sa mère. Le vent dans les cheveux, la jeune kunoichi courait à travers les rues bondées de Konoha. Ceux qui la connaissaient affichaient une mine mi-surprise mi-amusée. Après tout, cavaler ainsi dans le village, c'était plutôt le genre de son camarade, Boruto Uzumaki.

Arrivée à destination, la fille Uchiha s'arrêta devant sa porte et se recoiffa. Elle avait sa fierté et ne voulait pas se montrer trop fébrile devant Sakura. Malgré tout, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et quand sa génitrice ouvrit la porte, Sarada ne put s'empêcher de lui mettre sous le nez son certificat d'aptitudes, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

La rose resta d'abord silencieuse, le temps de comprendre, puis elle se jeta sur sa fille et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

— Félicitations, Sarada ! Je suis si fière de toi ! cria-t-elle alors que sa prise se resserrait.

La concernée crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir si sa mère continuait son étreinte. Sakura avait tendance à oublier sa force phénoménale. Doucement, l'enfant tapota son bras et articula d'une voix faible.

— Mama… tu m'étouffes !

Immédiatement, l'étau la lâcha et elle put reprendre sa respiration. Mère et fille se sourirent avec joie avant de pénétrer dans la demeure. Un instant, Sakura stoppa sa fille et s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Son regard de jade rencontra les onyx de son enfant.

— J'ai une surprise pour toi, annonça-t-elle avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Sarada haussa un sourcil avant de la suivre dans le salon. Quelle idée folle a encore bien pu traverser l'esprit de sa mère ? Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, mais quand Sakura se décala, la fille Uchiha sentit son cœur rater un battement. Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, des larmes de joie perlèrent aux coins de ses orbes ébènes, si identiques à ceux devant elle.

— Papa… murmura-t-elle.

Comme la jeune fille ne le voyait guère souvent, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. Devait-elle lui faire un câlin ? Rester là ? Son corps et son esprit hésitaient, elle avança un pied timide avant de se rétracter. Sarada sentit alors un mouvement et vit la silhouette de son père s'approcher d'elle. Elle leva la tête et put apercevoir un très léger sourire sur son vidage d'ordinaire si austère. Sasuke ne dit rien, mais voir l'approbation dans ses iris comblait déjà l'héritière de bonheur. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne vit pas ses parents échanger un regard lourd de significations.

En effet, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Sasuke avait _peur_. Il s'apprêtait à révéler un sombre passé à son enfant si innocente… Peut-être le haïra-t-elle ? C'était même fort probable. Cependant, Sarada ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sans rien savoir sur l'histoire de son propre clan. Les onyx du Uchiha se voilèrent un instant tandis que de terribles souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit.

Sakura parut s'en apercevoir, car elle posa une main encourageante sur son épaule, l'incitant à se lancer.

La jeune Uchiha observa ses parents, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. L'atmosphère ne se révélait plus à la fête. Comme les adultes ne s'expliquaient pas, Sarada posa sa question à haute voix :

— Papa, Mama, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Cela ramena Sasuke à la réalité. Il avait longuement hésité sur le jour où il lui dirait la vérité. Et si c'était encore trop tôt ? Peut-être devrait-il attendre quelques années supplémentaires ? Quel âge avait-elle déjà ? Douze ans ? Ne serait-il pas mieux d'attendre sa majorité ? L'Uchiha poussa un léger soupir. Depuis quand s'avérait-il donc si couard ?

— Suis-moi, Sarada, ordonna-t-il avant de sortir.

Perplexe, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle lança un regard plein de questionnement à sa mère, mais celle-ci ne fit que l'exhorter à suivre son père. Bien que Sakura soit mariée à Sasuke, le sang Uchiha ne coulait pas dans ses veines. Cette histoire ne la concernait pas directement.

L'enfant suivit alors son paternel dehors, et ils commencèrent à marcher. Sarada remarqua que son père n'empruntait que des rues peu fréquentées. _Sans doute n'aime-t-il pas la foule…_ pensa-t-elle. Ils avancèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Aucun ne se révélait particulièrement bavard, chose typique des Uchiha. Pourtant, la fillette voudrait poser mille et une questions. Elle ne voyait jamais Sasuke et souhaitait apprendre à le connaître. Elle sentait néanmoins que ce n'était pas le moment. Une atmosphère oppressante régnait entre eux, qui s'alourdissait à chaque pas.

Bientôt, les Uchiha arrivèrent à destination… et quelle destination ! Les yeux écarquillés, Sarada observait devant elle l'entrée de l'ancien quartier Uchiha. De nombreuses fois, elle s'était demandé ce qui se cachait derrière les banderoles « ne pas entrer ». De nombreuses fois, elle avait cherché à connaître le mystère que renfermait cette portion du village, évitée par beaucoup comme la peste. Et de nombreuses fois, on lui avait répondu qu'elle saurait tout en temps voulu. _Est-ce aujourd'hui ?_ Des ses pupilles ébènes, la jeune fille observait l'éventail du clan qui ornait le portail. Plus elle s'en approchait, plus son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur cet endroit, notamment que certains fantômes du passé y habitaient encore. Sarada jeta un œil à son père, qui semblait imperturbable.

« Semblait » parce qu'à l'image de sa fille, le cœur de Sasuke battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-il plus remis les pieds ici ? Lorsqu'il franchit l'entrée, l'Uchiha revit les images de cette nuit fatidique où il perdit tout ce qu'il chérissait… Sauf que dorénavant, il faisait jour et il n'était plus seul. Sans un mot toujours, il avança, suivi de Sarada. La jeune fille, curieuse, détaillait les alentours. Des maisons vides, en mauvais état, voire en ruines peuplaient le quartier, des vagues de poussières se soulevaient grâce au vent, le tout saupoudré d'un silence de mort.

Les deux Uchiha parvinrent au final devant une bâtisse, plus imposante que les autres. De ses yeux curieux d'enfant, Sarada put observer sur le mur en face le symbole du clan. _Il y en a un qui est abîmé_ pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille ne s'attarda pas et suivit son père à l'intérieur. Aucun mot n'osa sortir de sa bouche, elle ne voulait pas briser ce calme presque religieux. De son côté, Sasuke promenait un œil nostalgique sur cette entrée qu'il connaissait si bien. Il pouvait presque imaginer sa mère, Mikoto, sortir de la cuisine et appeler ses fils pour manger. Il pouvait presque voir la figure sévère de son père esquisser un très léger sourire une fois à table. Et surtout, il pouvait presque sentir _son_ regard protecteur sur lui.

 _Itachi…_

Figé dans l'entrée depuis plusieurs minutes, Sasuke ne fut sorti de ses pensées que par un tiraillement au niveau de sa cape. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra les pupilles inquiètes de sa fille.

— Papa, est-ce que ça va ?

A vrai dire, non ça n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle pression. A cet instant précis, s'il n'avait pas sa fierté, Sasuke aurait tourné les talons et serait parti de cet endroit bien trop chargé de souffrances. Cependant, Sarada devait savoir. Elle avait le _droit_ de savoir.

Il posa une main affectueuse sur le crâne de son enfant, puis entreprit de monter les escaliers. Ce genre de gestes s'avéraient plutôt rares de sa part, provoquant une certaine surprise chez la jeune fille. Elle posa sa paume à l'endroit où celle de son père avait touché son crâne. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage tandis qu'elle se précipitait à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre d'enfant, toujours peuplée de quelques jouets. Diverses photos la décoraient et par curiosité, Sarada en prit une dans ses mains. Elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas lui interdire. Ses onyx se reportèrent sur le cliché. Deux gamins heureux y prenaient place. Le premier, le plus jeune, riait aux éclats tandis que l'aîné le regardait d'un air attendri. Pour avoir déjà vu des photos de lui à son âge, Sarada se doutait que le cadet n'était autre que son père, bien qu'il semble encore plus jeune sur ce cliché. Cependant, l'autre lui restait inconnu.

— Sarada… que sais-tu sur l'extinction du clan Uchiha ?

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente du timbre grave de son paternel, mais se reprit bien vite. Le cadre toujours en main, elle réfléchit.

— Eh bien, on raconte qu'ils furent tous exterminés par l'un des leurs, devenu assoiffé de pouvoir.

Assis sur le lit, Sasuke se décala légèrement, invitant de manière implicite sa fille à prendre place à ses côtés. Il n'était guère surpris de sa réponse, aucun enfant de cette génération ne connaissait la vérité et il en valait mieux ainsi.

Sarada, attentive, s'installa également sur le matelas et tendit le cliché qu'elle tenait à son paternel. Elle aurait voulu le laisser parler, mais trop de questions tournoyaient dans son esprit d'enfant. Innocemment, elle lâcha alors :

— Qui est-ce ?

Le père Uchiha s'empara du cadre et sourit aux souvenirs joyeux qu'il apportait avec lui. Cette époque d'insouciance se révéla sans aucun doute une des meilleures de son existence. Nostalgique, il prit quelques instants avant de répondre.

— Mon frère,…

Sasuke marqua une pause. Il devait le dire maintenant sinon il n'y parviendrait jamais. Le shinobi prit une grande inspiration et avoua la vérité.

— … le coupable du massacre du clan Uchiha. Si je vis encore, c'est parce qu'il m'a épargné cette nuit-là.

Sasuke jeta un œil à son enfant. Elle paraissait choquée. Qui ne le sera pas en apprenant que son oncle s'avérait un meurtrier ? Cependant, le père Uchiha devait rétablir toute la vérité. Il ne laisserait plus jamais le nom de son frère être traîné dans la boue.

— Itachi n'était ni un fou ni un traître, Sarada. Il a agi par devoir.

— Mais il a assassiné tout son clan ! l'interrompit-elle. Quelle cause peut bien mener à une telle extrémité ?

— La même que celle pour laquelle nous, les ninjas, nous nous sommes toujours battus. La _paix._

Il marqua une pause, laissant à la jeune fille le temps de digérer ces informations. Il savait que ce serait difficile, pour elle comme pour lui. Parler d'Itachi lui serrait toujours autant la gorge tandis que le serpent de la culpabilité étreignait son cœur.

— Mon frère a préféré sauver le village plutôt que son propre clan. A cette époque, les Uchiha voulurent se révolter pour avoir été écartés du centre de Konoha. Ils fomentèrent donc un coup d'état sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Pour les empêcher de s'emparer du village, mon frère fut chargé de tous les éliminer.

— Il devait bien exister une autre solution !

La mâchoire du père Uchiha se crispa. « Une autre solution ». Il savait que ce serait difficile, mais pas à ce point. Calmement, Sasuke s'expliqua :

— Les négociations avaient déjà échoué à maintes reprises, il ne restait aucune alternative.

Le visage décomposé de Sarada lui fendit le cœur. Une nouvelle fois, l'étau de la culpabilité vint le compresser, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Peut-être aurait-il dû réellement attendre avant de tout lui avouer ?

De son côté, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à y croire. Comment un Hokage avait-il pu donner un tel ordre ? Elle qui convoitait ce poste, elle n'en revenait pas. Étrangement, Sarada ne ressentait aucune rancune envers son oncle. En réalité, elle le plaignait même. L'héritière Uchiha ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait ressenti en se retournant contre les siens. La fillette savait que l'histoire de son clan cachait un sombre secret, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à une telle chose. D'une voix tremblante, elle interrogea à nouveau son père.

— N-Ne pouvait-il pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Un autre m'aurait ôté la vie sans hésiter.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux Uchiha. La première digérait doucement les informations que son paternel venait de lui divulguer tandis que le second laissait les souvenirs, tristes ou joyeux affluer. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, sans qu'aucun ne parle. Seul le sifflement du vent venait rompre le calme ambiant. Soudain, comme si sa curiosité ne fut pas satisfaite, Sarada posa _la_ question que Sasuke redoutait le plus.

— Comment est-il mort ?

Le père Uchiha déglutit. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola tandis que des flashs de cet affrontement lui revint en mémoire. La tristesse et la culpabilité l'envahirent et sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, une larme unique et solitaire dévala sa joue visible. Il aurait préféré rester fort devant la chair de sa chair, mais cet épisode de sa vie laisserait sans aucun doute une marque indélébile dans son âme et dans esprit. Il sentit alors une petite main se resserre autour de la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Son iris ébène rencontra les pupilles de son enfant.

— Je l'ai tué… souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Au lieu du dégoût auquel il s'attendait, les yeux de Sarada se remplirent de… larmes ? Elle l'enlaça alors avec force de ses deux petits bras. Surpris, Sasuke ne répondit d'abord pas à l'étreinte. Comment pouvait-elle réagir de la sorte ? Il ne comprenait pas…

— Je suis désolée, Papa, sanglota-t-elle. Désolée pour tout ce que tu as dû subir…

— Sarada…

Une deuxième larme dévala son visage tandis qu'il rendait enfin son étreinte à sa fille. Il avait connu les ténèbres pendant de longs et douloureux moments. La culpabilité avait bien établi son nid dans son âme. Pourtant, en cet instant, l'Uchiha se sentait bien et surtout… il se sentait aimé. Père et fille restèrent ainsi un moment avant de finalement quitter l'ancienne demeure familiale.

Sarada suivait son père tandis que toutes les révélations tournaient dans son esprit. Elle se fit la promesse qu'une fois Hokage, jamais elle ne laisserait un tel drame se reproduire. La jeune fille avait été témoin des séquelles qu'une tragédie de cette ampleur pouvait laisser. Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées par un léger rire. Sarada se retourna… et crut rêver.

Trois personnes se trouvaient devant elle. Deux hommes et une femme. Leurs silhouettes fantomatiques ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur nature, mais la jeune fille dut frotter ses yeux pour être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une hallucination. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le couple, mais le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers elle lui semblait étrangement familier.

— Prend soin de Sasuke pour nous, s'il te plaît.

Semblable à un courant d'air, la voix du fantôme résonna quelques temps avant de s'évanouir. Figée, Sarada ne put qu'articuler des morceaux de phrases incohérents.

— Je… Vous…. Quoi ?

Mais déjà deux des trois silhouettes disparaissaient, emportées par le vent. La dernière, celle de l'inconnu tendit deux doigts inconsistants vers son front et lui sourit doucement.

— Désolé, une autre fois…

La brise l'emporta comme les autres et la jeune fille resta plantée là de longues secondes avant que son père ne l'interpelle. Elle courut le rejoindre tandis qu'un grand sourire illumina son visage.

 _Je vous le promets_.


End file.
